The Inebriated Revelation
by Bella-Jade83
Summary: Sheldon asks Penny a question she wasn't expecting, one in which she has a hard time answering.... The missing scene to 3.18 "The Pant's Alternative"


"But I'm not ready to leave."

Penny sighed as she followed closely to a staggering Sheldon Cooper. Raj and Howard for the most part held Sheldon upright. Leonard led the way to the car, sulking about the events that occurred.

_Boy was it going to be a fun ride home. _

With Sheldon drunk off his ass and Leonard moping about his mommy issues – which aside from what he said tonight, she still doesn't know all that was said in his and Sheldon's little _"session" _the other day. But whatever it was, it left Leonard in a whiny mood – all in all, she didn't want to deal with any of this. She was tempted to ask Raj and Howard for a ride home. Which didn't make sense for obvious reasons.

But the better part of her mind told her that maybe; just maybe she was a little bit responsible for Sheldon's current state of mind. So it was probably best to see Leonard actually take Sheldon safely home and not dump him off somewhere because he didn't want to deal with him, because she knew not to put it past him. After the boys' trip to the Arctic–she _knows_ how their minds work.

"Penny…where's Penny?" Sheldon slouched in the backseat once they reached the car.

"I'm right here sweetie." Penny stood outside the opened car door.

"My head is spinning. I feel sick." Sheldon slurred with his head rolling against the seat.

"Well you kids have fun with that." Howard stated as he felt his duties were met and he and Raj headed for Raj's car.

"Maybe you should sit back there with him." Leonard said from the driver's seat.

No other words were needed as Penny made her way to the backseat. Shortly after Penny was fastened in, the trio was steadily on their way home.

Penny glanced at Sheldon, who had his head tilted back with his eyes closed. She arched a brow when Sheldon chuckled/snorted.

Sitting up, Sheldon leaned forward and rested his head against the back of the passenger seat, looking at Leonard. Raising a hand, Sheldon placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"I can't …believe _yoooooouuuuu…_" Sheldon now pointed a finger at Leonard. "Dished out your mommy issues…" Sheldon laughed. "in front of the whole crowd."

"Yeah well…" Leonard had no response.

Sheldon once again closed his eyes but remained leaning forward, every so often quietly chuckling to himself. Penny heard Leonard exhale deeply. With a roll of the eyes Penny turned her attention out the window.

The car was quiet until Penny gave a squeak of surprise when Leonard made an unnecessary sharp turn, sending Sheldon to lean heavily against Penny's chest, slouching over her lap.

"_Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!"_

Penny's first initial thought was to curse Howard for not buckling Sheldon in but those thoughts vanished when Sheldon turned his head upright and hazily looked into her eyes. Sheldon licked his lips and brought the fingers of his right hand to tangle into Penny's loose curls.

"You're pretty…" Sheldon softly smiled.

Penny knew that Sheldon was only saying that because he was drunk, he wouldn't have said it under normal circumstances. Though she recalls a time that he said such (sorta) at one point. Maybe they were the same maybe they weren't–either way it didn't stop her from blushing.

"Sheldon sit up and buckle up." Leonard ordered.

Sheldon and Penny snapped out of it and Sheldon clumsily pushed himself up.

Penny was annoyed when she saw the jealously in Leonard's eyes through the rearview mirror. Penny shook her head and watched as Sheldon unsuccessfully tried to buckle up. Reaching over the small distance Penny helped Sheldon.

"Thank you, Penny."

Silence filled the car for the remaining time of the ride home.

* * *

Once home it was quite the task to get Sheldon up the stairs. Penny cursed the broken elevator every step of the way. When they reached the fourth floor landing Leonard went to unlock the door. Penny leaned Sheldon against the wall then walked over to her own apartment door. Her job was done. Sheldon got home safely, Leonard can handle it from then on.

"Penny wait." Sheldon pushed himself off the wall. "Where are you going?"

"To my own apartment." Penny inserted her key.

"Oh you're not staying over…here?" Leonard questioned.

"Shhh…shhhh…shhhh…" Sheldon waved off Leonard.

Penny gave Sheldon a curious look and watched as he slowly made his way to the middle of hall with a goofy grin of his face.

"But Penny…_you have to help me get into bed_." Sheldon wiggled his eyebrows and smirked

"What?" Leonard crossed his arms over his chest.

"Penny has to get me into bed." Sheldon turned to look at Leonard. "Bet _YOU!_" Sheldon pointed. "…never thought I'd say_ that!!_" Sheldon laughed.

Leonard gave Sheldon a little sneer and marched into the apartment. Penny had to give it to Sheldon; his little twist on mimicking her from the time she dislocated her shoulder was pretty damn funny. She had to humor the guy.

"C'mon Sheldon." Penny looked Sheldon up and down and had to repress the giggle that threaten to escape at Sheldon's lack of pants. _"Let's get you into bed." _

Penny placed her hand on Sheldon's back and guided him into the apartment. Penny tossed her purse on the couch as the two trekked to Sheldon's bedroom.

"Penny I have to admit, at the moment I cannot think of any movie character to compare you to."

"That's ok sweetie."

Penny had a hard time believing that Sheldon could remember everything from his "heroic rescue" in his current condition. Yes she knows he has an eidetic memory, but still. It also makes her wonder how much of this night's events he'll remember in the morning.

"_Buuuuttttt_…you are full of love…"

"Thank you Sheldon."

Penny turned on the light in Sheldon's room and Sheldon went straight to his bed and fell on it face first.

"But it's for the wrong person." Sheldon mumbled into his pillow.

"Excuse me?" Penny approached the bed.

"Your love…it's for the wrong person." Sheldon stated.

"Sweetie I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean Leonard." Sheldon brought his eyes to gaze at Penny for a brief second before closing them.

"What about Leonard?"

"Good lord do I have to spell it out? Seriously Penny…"

"Yes Sheldon you do because right now I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Penny said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you with Leonard?"

"What?"

Sheldon opened his eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you with Leonard? The two of you are so wrong for each other."

"Oh really?"

Penny crossed her arms. She figured she'd play along with Sheldon. It was no secret that Sheldon had his own opinion on her _"ill advised"_ relationship with Leonard.

"_Yesssss_ really. You two always seem to be fighting."

"Couples fight occasionally."

"You don't seem to be truly happy when you're with him."

"I'm happy with Leonard."

"So you claim but I know I've seen you happier before you became involved with Leonard."

Penny stared wide-eyed at Sheldon, trying to find the words to respond.

"My goodness Penny, you seemed happier taking me out shopping than you are in your relationship with Leonard."

"Oh that's a straight out lie Sheldon and you know it!" Penny was getting defensive now.

"If you say so…my next point. When have you've done anything _'couple-y'_ with just the two of you that doesn't involve sex?"

"Uh, well…" Penny searched her mind. "We could have gone to Sweden but…"

"What about the months prior? Surely you had time before that."

"Sheldon you need to drop this. You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about."

"If I don't…then just answer the question and prove me wrong."

"Even if I answered you Sheldon, it wouldn't be good enough for you. You'll find another crazy reason…"

"Maybe I wouldn't give you another crazy reason if you just gave me one real solid reason why you're with Leonard. It shouldn't be hard Penny."

"Sheldon just go to sleep. You're drunk."

With that Penny turned and walked out of Sheldon's room, closing the door behind her. Penny's first intentions were to escape the apartment but instead she turned and went to Leonard's room. Inside Leonard was already in bed with his back facing her. Slowly Penny crept inside and slipped out of her dress and retrieved her pajamas.

Penny stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Leonard.

"Why couldn't he just ask me to sing Soft Kitty?" Penny questioned herself.

Penny got into bed and molded her body against Leonard's.

"Hey…" Leonard whispered and rolled over to lie on his back.

"Hey." Penny rested her head on his chest.

"How many times did Sheldon make you sing Soft Kitty? You were over there for a while with someone that seemed two seconds away from passing out."

"Oh you know Sheldon…he doesn't do anything like us normal people." Penny stared blankly out the window.

"Hmmm….right." Leonard laughed lightly and rubbed circles on Penny's shoulder before falling asleep.

Penny prayed that come morning; Sheldon would forget all about their conversation. But she had more serious problems than whether or not Sheldon will remember anything.

_Why was she with Leonard?_

If she couldn't give Sheldon a straight answer–what did that mean?


End file.
